videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreams of Despair - Episode 2 - Danny - Darkrai City
Both Danny and Tori arrive to the place they notice the buildings being devoured. "Looks like we got Company?" Tori said. "Ready to rumble!" Danny said loading his gun. "Good Bye!" Tori said slicing the Creature in half with her Blade. "What are they?" Danny asked blasting them away. "There called... Dream Eaters." Tori said slicing still. "There annoying.." Danny said blasting the last of them. "Wait. Gaw!" Tori said as she sliced the last Dream Eater behind them. "Hey we need to split up and find clues." Tori said. "Are you sure we should split?" Danny asked. "Yeah. We'll meet up again. I just know it." Tori said as she jumped off into a separate direction. So Danny is now on his own. Just then another girl appears before him fighting off the Dream Eaters. Danny ran over pulled his gun out and was ready to help. "Huh?" She looked at him, then back at the enemies. She then went off to fight them off with Danny. The young women kinda beard a relationship to a bat and demon. They both finally finished the last Dream Eater. "Thanks." She said. "Your Welcome. Hey do you know where I'm at?" Danny asked. "This is Darkrai City. Home to the Dark Hunters and Demons. Plus us Darkstalkers too." She twirled and chuckled. "Darkstalkers?" Danny questioned. "Yeah. Wait? Your not a Dark Hunter or Dream Eater are you?!" She asked in a fighting stance. "Oh! No! I'm here to help...I notice this place is really in bad shape..." He said. "It is but. Who are you?" She asked. "The names Danny..I'm a Dream Hunter. I help people like you." He smiled. "Oh? well..I'm still not sure I trust you?" She said walking away. "Wait? Why not?!" He asked. "You just feel not trustworthy?" She said still walking away. "I just helped you out? How's that not trustworthy?" He exclaimed. "You didn't have to help?" She shrugged then opened her wings about to fly off. "Hey! Don't leave!" Danny exclaimed. She looked back for a little. "If you need help...I'm here?" He said. "I know..." She said softly. Then a bunch of Dream Eaters started to gather around. "Come with me." She said grabbing hid hand and then flying off. "Wooooohhh!!!" Danny shouted being brought out into the sky. They landed on top of a tall building. "The names Morrigan. I'm a Succubus." She introduced. "A Succubus..like...monster?" He stuttered. "Yes. But I'm not bad. It's just been to weird ever since the world has been sucked into the Dream Dimension." Morrigan said. "Like what?" Danny asked. "The Dream Eaters for one..Then the evil has been more dark lately...I can't say no more though." Morrigan said. "Well, I'm here what do you need?" Danny asked. "For now..Nothing but. When I need it. I'll contact you?" She said with a smile. Then she flew off into the night. "Huh. I wonder what she ment? Well, I bet go find Tori?" Danny said to himself. Just then a huge firework went off. A big show started to leave the building and enter the streets. There was a single girl up top singing. She looked like a half Cat-Half women. She had blue hair and white fur. Who could she be? --->Dreams of Despair - Episode 3 - Danny - Darkrai City Category:Articles under construction